Superficial
by NoritaYandere
Summary: Su vida se volvio una cancion oervertida y no le importaba escucharla todas las noches.. que extraño summary!


**Me estoy dejando llevar por un canción de panda.. es una de mis favoritas…**

**Lemon… o lime… no se, XD ustedes lean…**

**Los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama! **

**Comienza::::: *¬***

**Superficial.**

"_Me gusta la belleza, lo admito, pero todas y cada una de las chicas, y chicos, con las que eh estado han tenido algo especial. Quizás fueron los efectos del alcohol, el éxtasis, quizás fue que necesitaba cariño o que mi vida se basaba en solo promiscuidad. _

_Si, quizás soy superficial, me gustan las relaciones de una noche; desaparecer con la luz del dia y disfrutar de nuevas experiencias"._

Pensaba un peligris, alto y sexi que caminaba por una concurrida calle, era lunes y a pesar de que su trabajo no era nada fácil, se dirigía a su casa con pie animado mientras susurraba una canción muy conocida:

_Yooooo… sé que soy un poco superficial…_

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad…_

Llego a su casa y se metió al baño, continuando la canción ahora en un tarareo. Salió muy animado, seco sus cabellos con una toalla blanca, camino desnudo por su habitación mientras buscaba su ropa. Se coloco unos bóxers obscuros, una camisa de botones blanca por fuera de un pantalón de vestir negro que remarcaba su trasero, unas zapatillas negras y un saco color rojo que se había vuelto su favorito. Se perfumo y salió animadamente hacia su bar favorito. Había quedado de encontrarse con una chica algo extraña que había conocido en el instituto en el que trabajaba.

15 minutos luego estaba en el bar, estaciono su descapotable rojo y atravesó la puerta robando miradas de todas las féminas del lugar. Se encargaba de que su caminar fuera majestoso y de alguna manera parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Saludo al barman y se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, donde un mesero lo atendió rápidamente. Su vaso whiskey en las rocas ya estaba medio vacío y una mujer con un vestido color marrón claro, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y se rajaba a los costados dejando ver una licra color morado que se ajustaba al porte. Los tacones del mismo color que la licra y el cabello recogido dejando caer un flequillo desordenado y un suave maquillaje, robando una que otra mirada al atravesar la pista de baile, dirigida por el saludo del guapo en la mesa.

- Kakashi! – saludo animada la mujer acomodándose en el sofá que rodeaba la mesa.

- Anko, te ves muy bien esta noche – elogió plantando un beso en la blanca mejilla.

La conversación era amena, se conocían hace aproximadamente una semana y hasta ahora no había nacido mujer capaz de negársele al casanova y promiscuo quien ahora se acercaba al oído se su acompañante para recitarle la canción que sonaba en la pista.

_Sé que quieres, yo también…_

Un canción que se había vuelto un vicio y un estilo de vida para él, describiendo su propia vida en el coro.

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_y yo te prometo…_

_Prometo amor… dártelo amor_

La noche fue tranquila, cuando ya los tragos no eran bienvenidos se retiraron a la casa de la joven. Anko, tambaleándose ligeramente logro lanzarse sobre el sofá y él también llevado por el alcohol la acariciaba y besaba, algunos gemidos y en sus mentes la música seguía de fondo:

_Me quieres tener; tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin instrumentaría…_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…_

La camisa blanca caía al suelo junto con unos tacones y una licra del mismo color, sudados y agitados, los dos cuerpos en el sofá buscaban más:

_Ahhh… tu nombre olvide yo preguntar…_

_No me mires, se cómo te gusta!_

El alcohol se evaporaba de sus cuerpos, ahora más cuerdos; la energía seguía encendida y ahora cubiertos por nada más que su ropa interior llegaban al extremo de una relación promiscua y sin futuro:

_Eh de advertirte tienes que saber…_

_Que yo igual no estaré al amanecer…_

_Y es que solo te quiero para una vez…_

_Pero sabes qué?_

_Dos estaría bien…_

El sofá color azul se movía violentamente, gemidos fuertes inundaban la habitación, el acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de la que en ese momento tocaba el cielo llevada por un genio en el arte del amor. Todo culmino en jadeos, sudados y desvestidos. Kakashi ayudo a levantar a Anko y se acostaron en la habitación de esta.

_Si es que me quieres tener…_

_Y yo te prometo…_

_Prometo amor…_

_Dártelo amor._

El sol atravesó la gran habitación, la dueña de esta se levanto exaltada, desnuda y con un olor muy masculino en ella, abrió los ojos por completo en busca de su compañero. Como se lo imaginaba no había nadie.

…..

Ya en su casa y cerca de las 8 de la mañana el peligris se bañaba, tarareando el final de la canción que él se encargaba de interpretar todas las noches.

_Si es que me quieres tener…_

_Y yo te prometo…_

_Prometo amor, dártelo amor._

_Me quieres tener?_

_Tu cuero descomunal…_

_Sin instrumentaría_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…_

_(Rock armónico – música ending)_

…..

**Le iba sacar un segundo cap pero no seehhh…. **

**Espero que les haya gustado :p**

…**.mmm…. déjenme notitas XD**

**Kenny-chan! **


End file.
